Liz Rogers
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: After his super powered wife is killed while fighting crime in downtown NYC. Captain America forbides his super human daugther Liz to use her powers, in an attempt to keep his daugther safe.
1. A Very Short Prologue

Prologue:

I come from a very unique family. Both my parents are former super heroes, my dad was the legendary Captain America and my mom was the more locally famous Water Lily from Georgia. I inherited some of their powers I have my dad`s super strength and my mom`s ability to control water and shoot water and ice out of my hands. My dad used to train me to be a hero out in the backyard. It was so fun! But when my mom was killed in battle and my whole life changed. My dad stopped training me and wouldn't allow me to use my powers. He didn't want me to fight crime, he didn't want to lose me like he lost my mom.


	2. Chapter 1: Rule Breaker

Chapter 1: Rule Breaker

As I did most afternoons, while my dad was at work, I ran out to the backyard to use my powers. I was practicing freezing things from long distances. I simply pointed my finger at different objects in the back yard and magically ice came out of my finger and turned the objects into ice.

My little brother, Geoffrey walked outside. Geoffrey had short brown straight hair and blue eyes. Geoffrey was eight years old. Geoffrey looked around at .

"Dad is gana kill you." Geoffrey told me. "You know you're not supposed to use your powers."

"I'm gana get this all cleaned up." I told him.

"How?"

"The usual way. With the hair dryer."

"The hair dryer doesn't work anymore." Geoffrey told her. "Remember?"

"Oh shit! I`m so dead."

Suddenly a black haired girl with brown skin and brown eyes`s head pops up from over the fence.

"Hey!" the girl said.

"Go away, Eve!" I told the girl.

"What happened to your….everything?"

"Ummmm…..science experiment."

"Oh really?" Eve said as if she didn't believe me.

"Yes." I answered.

"How did you freeze everything? What chemicals did you use?"

"I-"

"I know your secret, Liz Rogers. It's pretty obvious. I mean you and your dad used to train in the backyard, I could hear you guys from my room. I thought I knew before but I didn't wana say anything. I`m usually wrong about everything. But then I heard your brother say it. You have super powers and your dad must have them too."

Geffory's eyes widen. Then he mouthed "don't tell her."

"…..Okay yes I have super powers. " Liz admitted. "But you can't tell anyone! Super powered people are supposed to expose their true identity's to the world or then villain will know where to find us."

"I know. Don't worry, I`m a super human too."

"What? No way!"

"Way! I have super hearing and I can shoot lasers from my eyes."

"I don't believe you. Show me."

The kids hear a car door close.

"Shit that must be dads! What the hell is he doing home early?"

"I got this." Eve told her.

Then Jessy looked at a tree I had frozen. And consecrated and suddenly lasers came out her eyes. Then she quickly did the same thing to the other items I froze.

Dad walked out into the backyard.

"Hi sweetie." Dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"hey dad." I replied. "You missed it, Me and Geoffrey were playing baseball and Geoffrey got a home run."

Dad turned to Geoffrey. "Wow! That's great! I`m so proud of you!"

He kissed Geoffrey on his head. Then dad looked over to Eve.

"Who's that girl watching us from over the face?" Dad whispered to me.

"Oh she lives next door, " I told him. "She's a friend." I lied. I barely knew the girl. Ever since my mom died I stopped talking to most people including my friends. Dad had been bugging me to make friends again. I figured this was my chance to get him to leave me alone, plus it would make him happy.

"You have a friend!" Dad repeated excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Don't make such a big deal out of or she might get freaked out." I told him.

"I`m sorry I'm just so happy for you." Dad gave me a hug.

"….I'm hungry." Geoffrey announced.

Dad laughed at Geoffrey's randomness. "Come on we`ll go order some pizza or something."

Dad scooped up Geoffrey in his arms. Geoffrey hugged is neck.

"Liz are you coming, your friend can come over if she wants."

"Thank you Mr. Rogers. But I have family coming over soon." Eve told my dad.

"I`m gana talk with Eve until she has to go. Is that okay?" I asked.

" Yeah sure. I`ll call you when the pizza is here."

Dad went inside.

"So how come I don't hear you training out here with your dad anymore?"

"….my mom had super powers too. She was fighting this villain downtown and he killed her. My dad has been paranoid ever since, he doesn't fight anymore and he wount train me anymore. He said he couldn't bear to lose me and he doesn't want to leave us without parents, so that's why he doesn't fight."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does."

"You know what you should do? You should join this club I'm in. It's called the super teen training club and its run by this brilliant guy and he knows everything about heroes and how to train them."

"There's a club like that?" I asked in shock.

"Yep and my dad runs it."

"Where do you guys meet?"

"At my house tomorrow at four we'll go together."


	3. Chapter 2: The Super Teen Training Club

Chapter 2: The Super Teen Training Club

All day and night I couldn't stop thinking about the club. A club were I can meet other people like me and learn to fight! I felt like finally something good happened in my life. That morning after my dad left for work I ran out into the backyard and to the fence where Eve was impatiently waiting for me.

"You're late." She said.

"I know I'm sorry I-"

"I don't have time to hear your story, we have 3 minutes to get to headquarters."

I climb over the fence and we run into the backyard of Eve `s yard then into the cellar of her house. I was expecting to see four maybe five other aspiring heroes crowded around in a small basement. But what I saw was a huge crowd of about 100 kids in a huge room with a stage, and two doors. Everyone was chatting and looking around.

"How did your dad get all stuff? How did him-"I started to ask.

"Attention! My aspiring heroes," Called a tall man on a stage with wavy brown hair, light skin and green eyes. Everyone turned toward him. The man was really tall and dressed in plain red shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. "My name is Samuel Turner, I am here to train you to be the heroes you all wish to be. I will teach you to control your powers, to take down any enemy you come in contact with. But I will also teach you about hard work and teamwork two key things in becoming a hero. I am a former teacher at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, I left in order to create this smaller more local school for the mutants of my town. Plus I wanted to find a way to spend more time with my daughter whose mother wouldn't allow her to go to Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. She said it was dangerous. Anyways enough talk let's get started behind door number 1 is a fight simulator room I'm gana split you kids into groups of five and then you will fight at level one on the simulator. Your team will be your team anytime we use the simulator. Team work is very important in being a super hero."

Samuel smiled. "So who wants to be first?"

Everyone`s hand shoot up, including mine.

"Let's start with…..you" he said pointing to a girl with dark skin short black hair and green eyes. She wore a Doctor Who shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. "Come up here sweetie."

The girl slowly walks on stage and then to Samuel.

"Well…don't be shy introduce yourself. "Samuel told her.

"I`m….I`m….I`m Megan Waltz."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Megan. Let's pick some team mates for you shall we?"

Megan nodded quickly.

"Let's go with tall buff and handsome in the back. The one with the fancy black vest over the white t shirt." He said pointing at a kid in the back.

"Yes!" the kid high fived his friends, around him. He had light skin, wavy short black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He wore a plain white t with a black vest over it, blue jeans and nice black and red Jordan's on.

He runs onto the stage. Then he faces the crowd and does an outward piece sign on both hands.

I rolled my eyes. This guy seemed like a real douche.

"And your name?" Samuel asked

"Zack Stark." the boy answered.

"I thought I reqeinzed you, your Tony Stark`s kid."

"Guilty as charged."

"And you have powers?"

"I have gadgets, the fliers didn't say anything about powers."

"Yes it did."

"Well I'm here, I can fight I might as well stay."

"Can't argue with that logic. And our final three members for this team how about you three."

Samuel pointed to me then moved his figure to Eve and then to a red haired boy with blue eyes. The boy had dark skin. He wore a blue jeans, a dark blue t shirt and black converse. I had long wavy blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. I wore a white Beatles t shirt black jeans and while sneakers. My friend Eve was short she wore a green tank top, blue jeans and green converse. We all walked onto the stage.

"And what's your names." Samuel asked handing the mic to the red haired boy first.

"I`m Darren Sanders."

He hands the mic to Eve.

"I`m Eve turner."

She hands the mic to me.

"I`m Liz Rogers."


End file.
